


Warm

by idothiscrap



Series: Ineffable (and many times smutty) domesticity [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale has a penis today but he normally doesn't, Aziraphale is a bit of a bitch and we all love him for it (including and specially Crowley, Cockwarming, Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Crowley (Good Omens), Other, Sleepy Crowley, intimate, tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22669702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idothiscrap/pseuds/idothiscrap
Summary: Aziraphale finds a very satisfying solution to continue reading his book while keeping his husband happy.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable (and many times smutty) domesticity [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566580
Comments: 7
Kudos: 131





	Warm

Crowley felt fingers intertwining with their hair and leaned into the touch, humming contently. Their face was muffled against Aziraphale's armpit and they breathed into their lover's smell, dizzy from sleepiness and the warm sensation that accompanied the vivid memories from last night. The angel cooed them as he kept scraping their scalp distractedly. The demon opened their eyes enough to see the source of the distraction which was, of course, a book. Aziraphale's head was turned away, one edge of the book balancing on the mattress as the other was held by the angel's hand in a very awkward position that had to be quite uncomfortable. The pose left the right side of his neck completely exposed, the silky skin covered in little marks that were already turning purple. Crowley left their nook to lazily kiss it from its root, moving upwards till the ear and then following the jawline to the chin, rewarded with a gasp and a mix of hums and giggles as they kissed their way over the throat.

“Are you ready to wake up, my dear?” – “Hmnkg” – “I guess that's a no, then”, Aziraphale chuckled. But the sleepy demon kept absent-mindedly kissing the hollow of his neck and tickling him with their pointy nose. “You are distracting me, dear. If you don't want to wake, sleep, but I would very much like to finish my book in that case, so stop teasing”. Crowley made what they thought was a mischievous smirk – it was actually more of a sleepy and a bit drooly soft smile – and wiggled their hips playfully over the angel's body. They noticed a soft bulk in Aziraphale's groin and started to speak happily against his chest. “Yflrcocfdnlkthnkthesme” “Excuse me, dear, what was that?”. They lift their head to repeat “your cock doesn't think the same”, and added a self-satisfied wink. The angel frowned a moment and pursed his lips, pensive. He wasn't completely hard, but it he had to admit his blood flow had followed the warm wave that started in his neck with his husband kisses and had travelled all the way down to his inner thighs. Sleepy Crowley was always playful and extremely fuckable indeed, but he really wanted to finish the book.

After a thoughtful second, his face lit in a very unangelic smile. “Do you want me to listen to my cock, my provocative serpent? Your wishes my commands, dear” and he leaned to whisper on the demon's ear, which got instantly red, followed by another hip giggle. Aziraphale marked the page and let the book aside, moved a hand under the covers to release his cock from the sleeping trousers, and lift his slender lover over his body, placing them astride on his lower belly. Crowley laid limp over his body, blushed and smiley, letting him do as he opened them up with two fingers and miracled some slick before slowly sliding his half hard cock inside their warm cunt. They both moaned softly in unison, letting out a gratified sigh as they adjusted into a comfortable position. Aziraphale reached his book to continue reading, feeling rather chuffed with himself having came up with the idea, and wondering whether Crowley would like it to become a habit. He certainly could get used to it. “I told you changing your Effort last night was a good idea Angel” muttered Crowley with a smile before closing their eyes. “You were right, as you always are in this matters, my dear”, answered him into a kiss on their crown. And then he kept reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I was one-month-ago-years-old when I discovered cockwarming was a thing and immediately an even rawer version of this scene popped in my mind. Today I finally got to write it. I hope you find it as oddly sweet as I do.


End file.
